


Erzajane Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

It was never easy for us Erza. I came to this guild after you and you tried to welcome me, I’m so sorry I pushed you away then, I’m so sorry I was such a brat and hurt you when you were already struggling.

I’m just so  _sorry_.

But things are better now, I’m so glad that we’re on good terms and everybody’s safe, I swear I’ve never been so happy.

It still hurts though when you’re with Jellal, because I know that no matter how much you love me (and I know you do), I’ll never mean more to you than him.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re in pain Mirajane and it’s all my fault, you should blame all of this on me but you wouldn’t dare, would you? Your heart’s too big for that no matter what I could have done.

I know for a time you lost Lisanna and we all felt that pain with you, so when she returned everyone was thrilled, just like you were. The smile on your face was… stunning.

But I don’t see you smiling anymore Mira, it hurts and all I want is to comfort you… that’s something I can’t do even as I wrap my arms around your shoulders.

I’m so sorry I took that job that day and I’m even more sorry that I’ll never be coming home again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mira, I’m stuck, can you help me up?”

“Sorry Erza but Miss Porlyusica said that you need to rest, and that I should clip you round the ear if you tried to get up.”

“Miss Porlyusica doesn’t know what she’s talking about, I’m perfectly fine!”

“And since when did you become an expert in medicine above her?”

That stopped her in her tracks, Erza could never be more angry at spraining her ankle; it wasn’t usually something that would keep her down at all but when Mirajane found out she’d been injured, Erza had been picked up in the other woman’s arms and practically tied down to the bed, under the eye of an ever watchful guardian.

It was exactly as fun as it sounded.

“I’m no expert but I’m perfectly fine, I’ve been hit with things worse than this before and carried on working.”

“Erza, when that happens you usually come back to me more beat up than before, just this once can’t you relax and heal up properly?”

“…Fine. But I pro- Mirajane puppy eyes aren’t fair.”


End file.
